If Something Bad Happens
by The one with the username
Summary: Left alone on a strange island where people fire missiles at them and rockets fly out of volcanoes, Violet and Dash, the siblings who are constantly at each other's throats, realize that they...actually care for each other?


**Howdy fellas first story here so I hope it doesn't totally suck. Anyways, I just saw Incredibles 2 a couple days ago (great movie by the way) then came home and watched the first movie again (okay it was 9 times, shut up) and couldn't get Vi and Dash out of my head. I'm such a sucker for sibling dynamics. Oh yeah, I also don't own anything here. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What did you do!?" Violet yelled as Dash ran from the quickly encroaching wall of flames behind him.

"I didn't do anything!" Dash shouted back, taking his sister's hand as he ran them out of the cave and up a small hill just as the flames shot out of the entrance.

Violet rubbed her shoulder as Dash let go of her. The ground began to shake with incredible force as they looked up to see a large rocket ascending from what they had thought to be a volcano.

"What is up with this island?" The older sibling whispered to herself, watching the rocket as it continued its ascent. Dash followed its path as well, taking a few steps back.

"So...what do we do now?" He asked, looking up at his sister.

"Well, I don't think we should go back in the cave..."

"So just stay out here?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

The older sibling crossed over to a tree and sat back against it.

"Do you think Mom and Dad are okay?" Dash asked as he, too, sat against a tree across from Violet's.

"Of course they are, they're Mr. and Mrs. Incredible!" She answered with phoned in confidence. Really though, she wasn't sure. There was something off about this island, and Mom really had seemed concerned. Not that she'd ever admit it to her annoying, cocky little brother, but there was a part of her that was kind of afraid.

"Hey, Vi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm...I'm kind of...a little...scared." He lowered his face to hide his embarrassment.

Violet was kind of shocked by this confession. Normally, Dash would always pretend to be brave, even if everyone knew he was scared out of his wits. To be fair though, this was the first time their lives were seriously at stake. She actually hadn't thought of how her brother must be taking all this. Afterall, he was still pretty young, and already had 2 near death experiences in just the past 24 hours.

Ugh, maybe she _would_ communicate her fears to her brother. Just to make him feel better, of course.

"Yeah, I kind of am, too." She let out, staring hard at the ground. She was partly glad they didn't have a fire anymore so Dash couldn't see the red taking over her face. Serious discussions about their feelings weren't exactly the siblings forte.

They sat in silence for a while, both staring off into the vast forest to avoid any sappy, sentimental talks that were highly uncommon between them.

The silence stretched on for what felt like an hour. It had gotten to the point where Violet thought her brother had fallen asleep.

"Vi? Are you still awake?"

Well, guess he hadn't.

"Yeah." She murmured, just loud enough for Dash to hear.

She heard the leaves rustle as Dash stood up and walked over to where she was lying, sat down next to her and laid his head against her shoulder.

Woah. Communicating fears was one thing, but physical contact that wasn't intended for harm was a whole other realm. She tensed up a bit, but didn't shove him away or anything like she normally would have. It was actually kind of nice. It was pretty cold without a fire, of course.

"Violet, if anything bad happens -" He started.

"You can't think like that, Dash, we're gonna be okay." She cut him off.

"I know, I know, but if something _does_ happen...I...ya know..." He stammered. "I...I love you, okay?" He got out as quickly as he could.

Violet struggled to suppress the smile enveloping her face, but at the same time, it made her sad. Dash must be _really_ afraid to be saying this.

"I love you too, Dash." She said, moving her hand over to ruffle his hair. "And we're going to be okay. All of us." She added, praying that she was right. As weird as it felt to admit, she really did care about the twerp.

They sat together like that for several minutes, both just pondering what was just said, and realizing that the other sibling did, in fact, care for the other. Eventually, though, Violet felt she needed to do more to help her little insect feel better.

"I doubt you remember this, but when you were a baby, sometimes I would pick you up, turn invisible, and run around the house! Mom and Dad actually thought you could fly for the longest time!"

"Really? That's hilarious!" Dash shot up from his sister's shoulder, turning to look at her.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. After a while I had to tell them what I was doing when you started getting your real power."

"What'd they say?"

"They were upset and I got grounded. Later on they agreed it was funny, though."

Dash laughed and settled back into Violet's side.

"Why didn't you ever do that with Jack-Jack?"

Violet took a nervous breath. "Because there were a few times I almost dropped you. I didn't want to take that risk with him."

"Wait, so it was fine if you dropped me?!" He shouted, highly offended.

"Shut up!" She laughed. "I was younger then. I didn't know what could have happened!"

They laughed again and settled back into the silence.

"What time do you think it is?" He yawned.

"Late." She answered simply.

"Gee, thanks. Couldn't have thought that."

"We should probably try and get some sleep, though."

"I guess so." Dash said, getting up from Violet and taking a look around their location. "You think if I gathered enough leaves, I could use them as a blanket?"

Violet scoffed. "I doubt it, leaves are way too thin."

"Yeah, but maybe if I get reaaaaaly big leaves..."

Violet simply chuckled at her brother's insistence to use leaves as a blanket. "We should probably sleep close together. It's really cold out." She suggested.

"Ew no way!" He fired back.

"Hey, I'm not thrilled about it either, but it's our best option!" She argued.

"How about you sleep over there, and I'll sleep right here?" He said, lying down several feet away from Violet.

"Fine, suit yourself. But I'm gonna make fun of you sooooo much when you catch a cold!"

"Oh c'mon it's not even that cold out!"

Violet let out a small laugh. Good 'ole Dash. She watched as he laid his head on the ground and closed his eyes. She decided not to go to sleep yet. There was something weird about this island, and she didn't feel comfortable sleeping.

So she sat there. Watching Dash sleep, watching the forest, thinking about her Mom and Dad and hoping they were alright. Eventually, the allure of sleep was too much for her, and she had to give in.

With a moment of thought, she moved over to where Dash was sleeping and layed down there next to him. She could only imagine his protests if he were awake, but she knew it was simply too cold to sleep separately.

She felt Dash cuddle against her back and place his arm over her shoulder. Yep, it was definitely warmer. Not long after, she felt her eyes close. And as she drifted off to sleep, she knew that they would be alright.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed! Remember to leave some reviews, too! What'd you like? What'd you dislike? What do you want to see? Leave some suggestions!**


End file.
